1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety door entrances and more particularly a safety device for swinging doors which are hingedly supported from a door jamb or frame element to open and close with respect thereto. The present invention relates to a safety device for discouraging or preventing a person's fingers, toes or other implements from inadvertently being inserted into a gap created between a corner edge of the door and the door jamb while the door is opened, which gap is then closed with crushing force as the door swings closed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various systems have been devised for protecting against damage or injury to the fingers, toes or other implements caused from the crushing action of swinging doors or hingedly attached closure members as they swing closed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,319,697 and 3,941,180 disclose guards or protecting devices for hinged garage doors and the like. An extruded hinge is shown in the window construction of U.S. Pat. No. 1,925,817 and an interlocking combination door is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,733.